Formatting Rules/Community Guidelines
Drillimation Wiki is here to provide detailed information about our fandom, and having the format of all Articles and Transcripts be consistent is what makes that information easier to understand. If you break a Formatting Rule, you will be warned, and punished according to the severity of the rule-breaking. Even if a user is given a serious punishment or warning from an Admin, is it possible for anyone to redeem themselves if they are respectful and show an understanding of where they went wrong. You will NOT be banned for a misunderstanding. An honest mistake is understandable and we will still want you to be a part of the Drillimation Wiki community of editors, even an Admin gives you a stern warning. Break the rules and you see this: By following the rules, it will help everyone, editor and viewer, understand the content we're trying to create. General Guidelines These rules can apply to either Articles or Transcripts, so be sure to keep these things in mind as you edit. #Use proper names when creating new Articles or Transcripts. Avoid Nerdy nicknames and when in doubt, check Drillimation's profile for the animation's title before starting a new Transcript. #"Star Trigon", "Mr. Driller", or "Dig Dug" are names of the main characters in the Namco Driller series. Do NOT use these names. Use their real names. #*'Correct: '''Susumu often drills the undergrounders' blocks. #*'Correct: (Puchi bounces against Susumu's shoulder.) #*'''Incorrect: Mr. Driller often drills birthday cake-like blocks. #*'Correct:' (Wataru pops up from behind the couch.) #*'Incorrect:' (Star Trigon pops up from behind the couch.) #When referring to a game publisher, game developer, the title of a game or gaming console, always use italics as emphasis. #*'Example:' Super Mario Bros. is a game made by Nintendo for the NES. #If you wish to abbreviate a name, use the full, unabbreviated name at least once per Article section or Transcript. #*'Example 1:' The Super Nintendo Entertainment System (often abbreviated as SNES) was very popular. The SNES had a very large library of games. #*'Example 2: ' #**'Susumu:' Enough of this crap! #**'Wataru:' Enough of this freaking crap! #DO NOT USE SWEAR WORDS. Lots and lots of people read our pages There is no point to swearing what Drillimation characters say when they say "crap" almost rarely. Those who use bad words for its own sake will be temporarily banned. Repeated uses of offensive language will lead to a permanent ban. Transcript Rules These rules only apply to Transcripts. It's particularly important to review these rules, because Transcripts can be very long and difficult to make clear. These rules will hopefully make the difficult task of creating Transcripts easier. #When creating a new Transcript page, use this format for the title: "Transcript of Drillimation Name" #List the name of every character that speaks before writing down what they say. This DOES apply to off screen text lines as well as in-game voiced lines. Narrative lines and unnamed characters with lines, whether or not they're named later, also must be noted. Put the name or brief description of the character in bold with a colon at the end. #''Do not create walls of text.'' If there is a long line, paragraphs should be kept 3 to 7 sentences long. #Make note if a character yells either in Scary Voice or Kidaroo, always put their line in both bold and italic phase. #When a song in a Drillimation plays, give credit to the original musician if a remix or instrumental variation is used. Here's some examples: #*(The AVGN theme from AVGN Adventures plays while Wataru opens the installer.) #*(The boss fight theme from AVGN Adventures plays while the food fight goes on.) #Do not add extra characters or punctuation to words, even when the word is spoken or shouted for a very long time. This is for clarity's sake, to help those who may not know the English language well, and for text-to-speech readers that fans of Drillimation may use for web pages. Community Guidelines Do not sockpuppet. Multiple accounts are not to be used by a single person. Sockpuppeting is the act of creating a new account to escape being banned. If you accidentally created a second account, move everything from that other profile to yours, and contact CoolGamer23 to ban the other account. Any users caught using more than one account will be permanently banned. Try to limit mature content on pages. Try to limit mature content on pages. When you create a page, lots and lots of people will read it. If you have excessive mature content on an article, please use Template:Mature. This is not a rule, it is a recommendation. You will not be banned for adding mature content, but the following content may not be added: *Sexually suggestive/pornographic images *Images that harass, or are spam Do not spam or vandalize the pages. Spam and vandalism is an absolute no-no. Spamming is the act of creating mass amounts of pointless content in the form of comments, pages, or etc. Vandalism also includes content removal, false information, and gibberish. Do not recreate deleted pages. If your page was deleted, it was for a reason. That reason is included in the deletion summary (located at the ) and you can recreate the page once that reason is fixed. Complaining to an admin will not help you. Stop Drillimation haters. Be careful of the sprites on this wiki. There is a guy on the loose known as KingMTJ. He follows almost every action you do Drillimation related. If you find a Drillimation hater, please report it to us on the Report Vandal page. Do not make grounded videos out of users unless they're bad. Creating grounded videos out of good users is considered cyberbullying. Any offenses will result in a one month ban, then two months, and so on. Do not taunt the admins after being banned. If you were banned, it was for a reason. Taunting the admins results in another ban, including a permanent one. If you get permanently banned, don't make a sockpuppet. Do not register with offensive usernames. We want everyone to contribute to our wiki in a fun and safe manner, but we do not allow users with offensive usernames to contribute to our wiki. Offensive usernames include, but are not limited to profanity, attacking or impersonating someone, threats, or words that include spam or admin on them. Banning Policy Admins can ban users if the rules are violated. Anon bans are more harsh than user bans.